


Business Woman of the Year, Bulma Briefs

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Business Woman of the Year, F/M, Just bored, Random fanfic, Read please, no real plot, no real resolution, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The President of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs, won the Business Woman of the Year award</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Woman of the Year, Bulma Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge, I found this random work in my computer files. I think I was super bored when I wrote this.

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, putting in her diamond studs and giving herself a final lookover. She wore a long, slimming cream colored gown. A long slit came up along her side, so she could show off some leg. The dress had a deep v-neck to show off her chest. She stood tall, wearing matching color cream heels. Bulma put on one more layer of red lipstick, smacking her lips to make sure the coloring was even. She smiled to herself, fixing her short blue hair once more. Grabbing her small silver clutch, she walked out of the large master bedroom.

“Mom!” Trunks’ voice calls out. and the young, lavender haired boy ran down the hall in his pressed suit. “I can’t figure out this bow tie!” He groans, holding it up for his mother.

“Oh my, you look so handsome.” Bulma smiles, flipping up his shirt collar and making a neat bow before folding the collar back down.

“Thanks.” Trunks mumbled, sighing. “What are we going to again?” He asks, playing with the tie before his mother lightly smacks his hand away.

“Don’t play with the bow. I am being awarded the Business Woman of the Year award. It’s a great honor.” Bulma says, placing a delicate hand on her hip. “Where is your father? We need to leave soon.”

“I think he is showering. He spent most of the day training.” The boy answered before turning around and walking away.

Bulma sighed and made her way down the hall, and she found her Saiyan husband stepping out of the Gravity Room. He had shorts on, and he was using a towel to dry his hair.

“Vegeta!” Bulma snapped, both hands on her hips. “We need to be leaving soon!” She growls, standing tall as the Saiyan prince walks up to her. He grunted and walked into the bedroom, Bulma following. “Hurry up!” She rushes.

“Woman! Do not rush me! I will not hesitate to shut your annoying mouth!” He snaps back. His words didn’t hurt Bulma, as she was a woman with a lot of pride and a big ego.

“Please, Vegeta. This is important to me.” The blue haired woman sighs, going to the closet and pulling out the freshly dry-cleaned suit. It was black with a black bow tie, just like Trunks’. Vegeta mumbled slightly before taking the suit and getting dressed.

“Are you happy now, woman?” Vegeta says lowly as Bulma begins working on his tie. His arms were crossed over his chest as he gave his wife a harsh look.

“Thank you, Vegeta.” She smiles, giving a small peck on the lips.

“Mom!” Trunks called from down the hall. “The limo is here!”

“Come, Vegeta.” Bulma smiles, taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

The limo pulled up to the large Star Hotel, a long red carpet leading up to the gold bordered glass doors. Paparazzi was everywhere, hundreds of cameras constantly flashing. Women and men were walking up the red carpet in their fancy outfits, smiling and answering questions. Vegeta groaned, and Bulma squeezed his hand.

“Boys.” Bulma says lowly. “I want your best behavior. Smile, please, at least until we get to our table.” She whispers, smiling.

The back limo door opened, and Vegeta stepped out, followed by Trunks and finally, Bulma. All the focus was on them. Voices were shouting, begging for Bulma’s attention.

“Miss Briefs! Would you please talk to the _Wide World Post_?!” A woman with a microphone calls out. Bulma smiles and walks up to the blonde woman. “Miss Briefs, you look stunning tonight.” The woman smiles.

“Oh, thank you.” Bulma smiled, adoring the attention.

“Now, Miss Briefs, you’re the youngest woman to receive the Business Woman of the Year award. How does it feel to be making history?” The reporter asks, flashing a big grin before pointing the head of her microphone towards Bulma.

“It’s an amazing feeling. I feel truly honored to accept this award.” The Capsule Corp President grins.

“It’s not a surprise that a woman as powerful as you to get this award. Many women look up to you. What do you have to say to them?”

“I would say just work your hardest, and never give up.” Bulma responds before the woman faces her camera man.

“Thank you so much, Miss Briefs. We will see you soon.” She smiles, and Bulma awkwardly walks away, wrapping her arm around her husband’s arm. They walked up the red carpet and found themselves in front of a white wall that had Capsule Corp’s logo scattered on it, along with other major business logos.

“Miss Briefs! Over here!” “Show us a smile!” Several voices shout. Bulma poses with her husband and son, coughing lowly to get them to smile. She smiled, and so did Trunks, but Vegeta gave his harsh glare. His arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her close to him.

“I don’t want to stand here anymore.” Vegeta growled in his wife’s ear. She nodded and led her boys into the large hotel. Everyone was crowding into the ballroom. Hundreds of round tables were everywhere, a large stage with a podium at the end of the room. Servers walked around with large trays with many glasses of champagne. Bulma grabbed a glass, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

“Mom, I’m hungry. Can we sit down?” Trunks whines, and his mother nods, leading them to their private table. Several candles were grouped in the center of the table, three sets of silverware placed neatly on the tablecloth. They took their seats as a woman walked up to the podium and began her speech.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming tonight. Tonight, we award our biggest award to one very powerful woman.” An older woman with gray hair in a black pantsuit says, smiling proudly.

Vegeta shifted in his chair. He sensed many  kis around the room, but one was nervous and angry. He couldn’t tell from the large crowd who it was.

“I would like to welcome Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corp and this year’s Business Woman of the Year winner, to the stage.” The woman says as everyone begins clapping. Bulma rises to her seat and walks towards the stage, thanking people for the congratulations. The woman stepped back from the podium and shaked Bulma’s hand.

Vegeta admired his wife from his seat. Her slender body looked amazing in the dress, and she had the biggest smile on her face. He nodded at her when she walked up to the podium and cleared her throat, everyone falling silent.

“Wow. Thank you all so much. Growing up, I never thought I would be standing here and accepting this amazing award. I never thought I would be an inspiration to young women. I am so honored to be given this award-” Bulma said before shouting was heard.

“Bulma Briefs, Business Woman of the Year!” A man yells, pulling something out of his jacket. In what seemed like a split second, the man pulled the trigger of a gun several times, shooting Bulma and several other people.

Bulma fell to the ground, and people began screaming. She gasped for air, feeling her dress become soaked. Her body went cold, and she was beginning to black out.

“BULMA!” She heard Vegeta’s voice boom as her eyes closed.

_“Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corp and winner of the Business Woman of the Year award, underwent emergency surgery late last night after a man shot her and several others at the awards ceremony. There is no word on her condition, and authorities have arrested the shooting suspect. I’m Teresa Wilks of_ Wide World Post _.”_ The TV sounded from the waiting room of the hospital. Vegeta growled internally, head in his hands and fingers digging into his head. How could he have let this happen to his wife?

“Brief family?” A man in a white lab coat says, looking around. Bulma’s parents rose from their chairs, Trunks instantly hopping up, Vegeta slowly rising up after.

“Yes, how is my daughter?” Mrs. Briefs says, holding her husband’s hand tightly.

“Well, she suffered some major trauma. She was shot three times, and lost a lot of blood. But she came out of surgery well. Nothing too vital was hit. Of course, we’ll keep her here for her recovery and observation.” The doctor says, looking at a chart. “There was one more thing. Bulma was about five to six weeks pregnant.”

“Was?” Vegeta asks, looking the doctor in the eye.

“She lost a lot of blood, and lost the baby. I’m sorry.” The doctor says, and Vegeta looks away. He was full of rage. As if he wasn’t angry enough that his wife was almost killed, but now this man had taken away his child. He clenched his jaw and stormed out of the hospital before taking off.

“You-” Vegeta growled lowly, breaking his way into the weak jail where Bulma’s attacker waited in his cell for a pretrial hearing. “You almost kill my wife! You hurt my Bulma! And now, you’ve killed my unborn!” Vegeta roars, easily picking up the man by the collar of his shirt with one hand. He throws the man against the wall. “I’ll kill you! Pathetic, weak human! You’ve signed your own death warrant by crossing me!” Vegeta yells in a fit of rage, holding out his opened hand, the palm facing the man. A small ball of his ki formed in his hand. The ball shot out and hit the man, going through his chest and instantly killing him. Vegeta was still angry. He was breathing heavily, his hands balled into fists. He stood tall and flew off again.

Vegeta ran into Bulma’s room, and found his wife asleep in bed, several beeping machines attached to her. He pulled a seat up next to the bed and held her hand, resting his forehead against it. His eyes squeezed shut. He finally broke. The thought of losing his wife destroyed him. Damn this woman for making him so emotionally weak.

**  
“Dammit, woman. You better get well soon.” Vegeta growls, and found a small wet streak run down his cheek.**


End file.
